1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet construction for a home appliance and more particularly to multiple piece cabinet construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cabinets commonly used for home appliances and in particular for washing machines generally have a cabinet having four vertical walls secured to each other or to a frame and a top wall secured to the top of the four side walls. One or more of the walls may be removed or pivoted open for access into the interior of the machine.
Standard cabinets generally require a number of fasteners such as bolts or screws to hold each of the walls together in alignment and to hold all the walls in alignment with respect to the appliance frame. The use of these fasteners results in high manufacturing costs because of necessary assembly time and high servicing costs due to disassembly and reassembly time.
Cabinets or containers made of multiple panels are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,960, which discloses a box construction which utilizes three panels, slidable for engagement with a base member and another panel, and a fourth panel engagable after the other three have been assembled. The panels are tied together by a top structure.